


Anything but...

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: Amelia and Arizona trying to figure out their best angles.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Kudos: 27





	Anything but...

**Author's Note:**

> Old work that I posted on tumblr but weirdly never posted here (tumblr post:https://urlz.fr/cM8R)

“Amelia, stop it !” Arizona hissed for the umpteenth time now and lowered her phone.

Amelia gave her girlfriend her best innocent face. “Doing what?” she asked in a clueless tone.

Arizona glared at her. “Stop grabbing my butt every time I take a picture of us!” she accused.

The brunette smiled goofily at her. “But it makes you look so happy!”

Arizona squinted her eyes at her. “Not a reason, I look just as good without your help.”

“It’s a perfect reason though! Look,” Amelia grabbed the phone and slided through the sea of pictures the blonde had just taken of them. “See, no hand,” she slided to the very next picture. “With hand,” she flicked back and forth. “With, without, with, without, with, without. See how you’re smiling more with?”

Arizona grabbed her phone back, irritated because it was indeed true. “Fine,” she conceded with a roll of eyes, the briefer the better to not make the neurosurgeon all smug about herself. “You may grasp a feeling,” she agreed grumpily.

The brunette gave her a toothy smile and kissed her cheek. “Thanks babe!” she put her chin back onto the pediatric surgeon’s shoulder.

“But you have to quit that weird smile.”

Amelia frowned and took her head back to look at her. “Weird smile? What do you mean? This is my I’m-totally-holding-my-wifey’s-butt-and-she’s-so-awesome-you-don’t-even-know-the-half-of-it smile.”

The blonde simply shook her head with a smile on her lips at her girlfriend’s dorky attitude. She didn’t think she would ever get used to it. “Someday, it’s a wonder why I’m in love with you,” she turned her head around and pecked the brunette.

Amelia pulled away but kept close. “But you’re in love with me,” she smirked annoyingly and Arizona had to kiss the smug grin away.

“I am,” she said sweetly with a sincere look.

“I love you too, Zona.”

“Now let’s do this.” The blonde hold her phone back up, front camera opened. “Okay, ready?” she asked her partner.

Amelia’s hand shot up to the phone screen, hiding it. “Oh my God!”

Arizona frowned, startled and confused. “What?”

“We look too beautiful together!” the neurosurgeon squealed.

Arizona laughed and pushed the offending hand away. “You need to tone it down otherwise we’re never going to get a good selfie,” she said playfully.

Finally, they succeeded to take a picture that both of them liked but just as the blonde’s arms lowered once more, the mobile device was stolen away from her. They looked up to find Maggie and Meredith standing in front of them.

“You idiots realize you’ve been standing in the middle of these stairs goofing around for the last 10 minutes?” Meredith not so much asked as she accused with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia shrugged nonchalantly. “This is one of the hospital places with the best lightning.”

Meredith raised her eyebrow even higher if possible, as if to say you’re kidding me.

Arizona took advantage of the general surgeon perplexity to snatch her phone back. “Well, Amy’s right,” she agreed.

Maggie bumped her shoulder into her sister’s one. “Stop being judgy,” she turned towards the couple. “You guys looked cute. What are you doing?”

“Sofia and Callie just sent us a snap. We wanted to have a good selfie to send back.”

Arizona showed them Sofia and Callie and both women aww-ed.

“I know, right?! We had to, at least, do an effort and try to step up our selfie game,” Amelia said.

“You should send this one,” Maggie said as she settled onto one. She showed Meredith who agreed with her.

Amelia took the device and nodded. “We do look pretty damn good.”

“We have a winner then,” the blonde pressed send.


End file.
